The Legend of the Riders
by Meteor Beat
Summary: After the Lil' Diablo fiasco Shego has decided to leave Drakken in the middle of a plan in the Moon, finding Kim and an old friend in the way. When a great evil is ready to be unleashed Shego gains the power of a strange belt. crossover. Kigo/KimRon.
1. Transform

_You know how this things are, you have an idea in your head and it won't let you free until you place it in paper (or digital paper) and start writing about it; while I'm still working in my other series At The Border of Time I bring you this otehr story focusing Kim and Shego in another situation with otehr people, new adventures and danger._

_For all of you that are reading this a crossover with a japanese franchise hugely popular there and a lttle bit here too Kamen Rider that although it is also a tokusatsu series it is NOT Power Rangers, get that out of your heads people, the only thing in common is that both have warriors fighting in a suit, besides that those stories have nothing to do, Kamen Rider is more mature and dramatic (with the exception of Den-O but that's another thing), you will see some characters from different series of Kamen rider, but this story will have adventure, drama, angst, action, comedy, romance, and for all of you that don't like it this will have a Ron/Kim/Shego triangle situation and it won't be nice parts of it, so you are warned; if you want to know more about Kamen Rider you can visit wikipedia for information or youtube, you will love some of those series and I'll try to explain things at the end of each chapter, for now this rant is over and we can go on with explanations._

_This fic timeline is located right after So The Drama so nothing from the fourth season will appear, now you can go on._

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of this, those are Disney, Toei and probably otehr people.**

--

To see the world outside, to be bathed with the light of Earth and feel the energy of the Sun so clean and free was something amazing, so few times she have been in this place to feel so much power running through her veins that it was exhilarating, probably the only good things that came form this road.

Here she was, the most dangerous woman on Earth feeling angry, not that it was really different from the image she liked to show to the rest of the world, but she was also slightly tired, of always something stupid and with no meaning behind, translation, whatever that involved Drakken and his stupid plans.

Once again, the only good thing that came from this whole plan of his own was to see the blue little planet outside the ship, and she meant little considering the size in proportion from where she was, it seemed like the moon, and it was ironic to think that seeing the real Moon this close.

Her younger brothers, like most normal ones usually had dreams of going to the Moon as astronauts and their dreams turned into a reality, even though they weren't astronauts but heroes trying to stop a madman from making the Moon crash in the Earth, thankfully he was defeated before he could even go to the half of his plans.

That had been the last time she have been in space and she had mixed feelings about this new plan of her boss, he was clearly getting desperate about finding something to do and continue his quest of conquering Earth, showing his genius and whatever, it was always the same and for some reason all of it was getting boring, well with the exception of trading blows with her little redhead… but even that was not as exciting as it was before.

Tracing he fingers through her now pageboy haircut she felt a pang of something, maybe a little sadness considering how much time she took caring for her hair, before a lustrous mane of black it was now turned into that thanks to that certain redhead's temper; maybe that was part of the reason of it, last time she have seen the hero it wasn't the greatest show of all and her hair was the victim.

Thinking back to that night she winced slightly remembering the pain and how close she have been to get completely roasted in that tower, it had been so close, never before she have realized her own mortality and that the person had an eye on was the one who made realize that left her with a bitter taste; usually the greatest moral compass in the world and she almost killed someone that night.

That could be called reason two for her actual position and feelings of boredom with all this; the only good thing was the feeling of the sun in her slightly green hued skin, probably due to chlorophyll.

Lying down in the bed of the spaceship that Drakken had built stealing plans from the Middleton Space Center, obviously leaving behind the original and only doing a copy to not let that certain redhead know of her work, Shego was placing in a mental scale all that she have gained and lost while being in Drakken's list of employment, and sadly, for Drakken that is, the scale was going almost completely to one side.

"Mom was right, damn noisy woman" she silently cursed lazily placing one hand over her eyes admitting to her at least that this would probably be the last mission she did for the maniac blue-skinned idiot, the money was not worth it at the end so screw him; for some reason after thinking that Shego felt her body shiver, something was going to get very wrong, she was sure of it.

--

It was so fun, she felt almost like a kid when they were passing through the ship and into the Moon center, it had been so fast this trip that it was almost a dream to think about it, and she had been present at it, it was so awesome, so spankin'; usually the travel from Earth to the Moon was approximately three days, with this new design it took them close to 12 hours to do that trip.

Kim Possible finally understood why her father was so excited about the new ship that the space center was designing and the engine on it, everything had been so top secret that in consideration of everything that could happen Kim had been called to support security in case that something bad happened just like an inside job or any spy or any other weird circumstance; everything was out of this world, it had been so fast that she could barely believe it, it was a huge step in space exploration.

"Thanks again for coming with us in this travel Miss Possible" Said Christopher Engel, the man behind the project they were getting into right now.

"And miss this opportunity to visit the Moon? Never, I'm glad of coming here, it is so amazing what you are doing now, and please, call me Kim" For so long it had been humanity's dream to build the first colony in the Moon and start the terraforming of the satellite, and this man was starting it.

"Science has grown exponentially like never before Miss Possible" Mister Engel said not listening to Kim "that's why we need you at this place to protect our discoveries from the wrong people, in bad hands there could be terrible things" he said while lightly floating thanks to the little gravity pull; everything seemed out of a novel, they were capable of breathing air without a suit due to the new technology that was developed in this place, her father have been explaining some of the things being created to help astronauts and the steps humanity was taken to visit the stars.

"Check this out Kim! Do you think we'll find an alien?" Came the excited voice of the one and only Ron Stoppable looking at their surroundings with his mouth in a perpetual grin it seemed; Kim sighed at her boyfriend's antics slightly embarrassed at his words; he was so sweet but he could so goofy and… well, idiot sometimes but before Kim could do something about it they finally at the end of the tunnel and a red light got on feeling the pull shocking Kim once she felt her feet in the ground, sadly Ron was not in a vertical position and went face first into the hard ground.

"How that happened? Is there magnets in here or something like that?"

"Not at all Miss Possible, we call it the EGS or Earth Gravity Simulator; it creates a gravitational pull equal to the one of Earth letting us walk and work with more ease without feeling the weightless sensation of the Moon's gravity pull, it also helps to the body since it tends to deteriorate in those circumstances"

"How you created something like that?"

"That is one of the secret projects in this place, that's one of the reasons we brought you here, we will need your assistance in case anything happened, now, come this way please so I could show you the important places here" Engel said to both heroes guiding them through the maze like (at least for Ron) Moon Center and the different areas.

Both youngsters were really amazed at the work done here, but Kim was also wondering how long it took them to create this place and how many valuable things were being created here in secret; some corridors even had some really thick panels that let them see outside to the Moon surface, it seemed they had a special tint that turned them dark when the sun came up.

"As you can see the installations are of very high technology that's why we need a lot of security until the moment we show to the world our research results, we are sure the world will never be the same once they see our finds, it will be the result of years of developing and research" It was clear Mister Engel was proud of what they were doing, and it wasn't for nothing; ships that could reach the Moon in one sixth of the usual time, a device that changed gravitation and who knew what else, if that technology felt in hands like Dementor the results could disastrous.

"We understand Mister Engel, there will be no troubles while we are here" Kim said while Ron and Rufus nodded at the words of their leader, for their part they were incredibly happy, they were in the moon of all the things, now they would even happier if by any chance there was a Bueno Nacho spot in this center.

"I know that, that's why we asked your assistance for this, you'll be working closely with another of our members whenever he is free"

"And who is he?" she asked already wanting to meet this person, if it was the chief of security she already knew how they were, sometimes they ended being an ex-military man and reminded her very much of the Middleton High School all-purpose substitute teacher or someone who thought they could everything without a girl getting her nose into their things, but instead of answering mister Engel took a look at his wrist clock.

"He should be arriving just… now" he said before a small light appeared at the corridor's window calling their attention "he is our very special member in the project" Engel said with a tint of pride in their voice and once the light started to grow they could see why, whoever was that it was mounting what seemed like a motorcycle of all things.

"Check that KP! Is a space bike!" Ron like always said the understatement of the day and Kim couldn't argue with the blonde's words watching the bike get close and all the features of the rider came to view, it was wearing a very weird looking space suit, it seemed more like an armor including also a small helmet with two antennae protruding from the middle.

"He is our best worker and one of the research most important members and results of our investigation in our center, he has the codename of Super-1" Kim heard that a little surprised about that codename, it seemed more like a hero's name but it fitted somehow "I'm sure you all would like to meet him since you will be working closely until the day of our transmission to Earth"

Without another word he turned around and began to walk with Kim and Ron on his tow reaching quickly the docking area just in time to see the person in the space suit get in with that same strange motorcycle; now with the suit closer they could see it had a black and white color with white gauntlets like the ones cowboys used with small lines of cloth at the side and a red scarf, also the helmet strangely made her think of a grasshopper head.

"Kim Possible" Engel said while at their own eyes the suit began to disappear into nothing with a small flash showing a young man with Japanese features "Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1"

--

After the initial presentation Mister Engel have been called by the speakers and had to go but they now had a new guide in the form of the Japanese man in front of them.

"Sorry for that, Mister Engel is always busy and has to rush everywhere" Kazuya said with a gentle smile on his face "you must be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable"

"Check it out Rufus, he knows my name!" the blonde boy and the naked mole rat did a high five at the, for them, great success while Kazuya stood watching them slightly confused.

"Never mind" Kim said waving her head "is good to meet you, so what was that suit you had before? I've never seen something like that, and with my father working in the Middle Space Center that is something"

"Is no surprise, everything I use was designed in Japan, so you need a tour?"

"No thank you, Mister Engel did that, but you know what we are supposed to watch over?"

"I'm not sure, not even I know about that, whatever it is must be very valuable for all this secrecy" Kazuya said with his voice free of accent.

"You speak English really well"

"I've been working with NASA and other space organizations for several years, is nothing too strange, if you don't mind would you like to come with me? I need to do a check up" he said pointing at the exit of the docking bay.

"Do you need to patrol the place?" Ron said once his eyes were not checking the awesome bike.

"No, I need to check if everything is okay with my mechanical parts" he said with the same gentle smile while the two teenagers were frozen by the words.

--

Somewhere else in the huge Moon Center there was a hidden duo quickly checking that everything was okay and were ready for some stealth, of course, Shego had to wait for her current boss to stop doing his usual rant and the pledges of revenge against those that didn't believe in his genius like every other day, just like she had come to conclusions in their travel she was now more than ready to just ditch this stupid adventure and throw him into the emptiness of space to see if he could get any bluer without oxygen.

"And once we find out what they keep in secret in this place the world will bow down at my genius" Drakken said rubbing his little hands making Shego arch an elegant eyebrow.

"Let me see if I'm right, you don't have any idea of what the hell is going on in this place?"

"Shego, it wouldn't be called secret project if it wasn't secret"

"I knew it was a stupid question anyway" Shego said at one step of kicking the shit out of the scientist "So what's the plan oh great leader?" she said with a sarcasm so thick that everyone could even touch it, not that it did anything for the man, the sarcasm simply flew over his head.

"Well, we do what we came for, steal the secret project and threat the world until they give us total control of the world" yes, the same stupid plan of always, for being quite the genius creating amazing weapons and machines he was more than clearly an idiot.

Maybe that was part of the point of why she joined him after all, for al his talks of evil mind of the scientist there wasn't exactly a lot of evil, he was mostly just completely nuts, any man that had to lie to his mother about what he was really doing was pathetic; Drakken, for all of his plans was not evil, yeah, his Lil' Diablo operation was a show of genius, but there were so many mistakes that it wasn't a surprise it failed like all of his other plans, she owed five bucks to her mother, she have bet with the devil she had as a mother that she would get tired of following the asshole that signed her checks plasma torch his ass, well, now only she had to do the last thing but after watching him screw up everything.

--

Very far away from there, back in Earth, there was a young man watching the starry night atop a building in Tokyo, watching the beautiful sparks that had made him change his way of thinking; they were now so beautiful, his mind was going back to what it was before falling into the dark hell he have been for the rest of that battle.

He still missed his partner, he couldn't change that and he had to live on like that since his moment of death to get rid of that pain, but he wasn't sad, he was more at peace that he had been since starting his fight against the Worms.

The part he was more worried about was to see what he should do now, he was not going back to any order agency, no police, no SHADOW-alike, not anymore, he was over with all those justice agencies; maybe he could go to that Bistro he had that tofu cooking competition, but for now he was still trying to get back into the path of light.

Still thinking about the future the leather jacket user heard a sound he thought he wouldn't have to hear again, it was something bouncing, something small and mechanic, it was a part of himself that he had left behind after walking out of the darkness.

Standing up he saw a small green object jumping on the building until he was less than two feet away from him before jumping into the hand of the young man quickly catching it by reflex; looking at the mechanic grasshopper Sou Yaguruma knew that a new fight was starting somewhere and it was calling him; with one roll of his eyes like if all of that was tedious he walked out of the roof and into the packed streets of the city in search of this new fight.

--

Both teenagers were more than amazed at the equipment of the room while the Japanese man was standing in front of a green scanner and a mechanical voice came from the computer in the room.

'Test 1: Henshin Module OK'

'Test 2: Energy Module OK'

'Test 3: Movement Module OK'

"Sorry for that but I need to do a check-up regularly to see if everything is okay inside" Kazuya said taking the discarded shirt of a chair.

"Do you have all that inside of you? You are like a Robocop or something like that; did you also had an accident or was at the border of death?" Ron seemed to be the most excited of finding the man than Kim; sure, she was also interested of what as going on with the interior of Kazuya but knew better than to pry in something private.

"Not at all, I asked for this"

"You mean you were willing to be turned into a cyborg?"

"I'm an altered human designed for space exploration, it has always been my dream of going into the stars so when the chance came I took it" Kazuya answered at Ron.

--

Holding back her temper have never been a problem for the green tinted woman, she simply let al her emotions out and started to kick the shit out of somebody until she her steam went down, but this time she just didn't have that stress reliever punching bag that was Doctor Drakken, somewhere between sector B and C he had disappeared like smoke, now that was something new, the man knew nothing of stealth considering he had her for that, so that could be scratched as something incredibly amazing.

With one last tirade of curses Shego thought of ditching Drakken, it was possible he had found himself in the middle of the security room and got himself arrested, knowing his luck that could happen.

It was his stupid plan like always and there won't be any change in her life as long as she was sin the company of the lunatic, hell, they could be seventy and she could imagine Drakken still trying to conquer the world; for a second Shego had the image of a third-age Kim in her usual attire defeating a decrepit looking Drakken and could do nothing but guffaw at that scene, she was definitely not going to pass through it.

So, with a second of thinking and coming to a decision that reminded her of her choice of becoming a thief she mentally quit and began to walk like nothing; this was something so much like Shego since she was a little girl, and her mother was a witness of it, she took decisions in less than a second and stuck with them until something new came and changed her decision, she was adamant for a time, but it was always her choice, if someone tried to show her the benefits of something else and she was more stubborn than a dead brain mule.

"Screw him, I got this hair-cut due to him and his bright ideas, he can very well stuck his fucking contract up his fucking ass all the way up for all I care" she said coming to a corridor with those same thick windows and couldn't be anything than mesmerized watching the tiny Earth, maybe some other day she could think of what to do with her life for now on until she heard several people walking to her place and felt a certain thrill on her body, it only meant something, her little princess was on the Moon, oh joy.

"Shego! What are you doing here?" the petite hero said getting into a stance by reflex mostly while her nemesis simply snorted.

"I'm moon gazing, what the fuck do you think I'm doing? I came here with Drakken, idiot wants to steal something in this place and brought me along in the ride, fucker is probably doing stupid shit anyway" Kim stood where she was clearly chocked at the words coming from Shego's mouth; sure, she knew the villain had a foul-mouth, but never before she have talked like this, this were too many curses in just one sentence to be defined as normal, she was probably really pissed right now, and there was something strange in the way she was, she have been standing there and she wasn't attacking.

"What are you planning? And what happened to your hair?" Kim said finally looking at the villain close.

"Oh, don't you remember your actions Kimmie? This is the least important thing that happened that night, what the fuck do you think I could have done with my hair fried like that' Think for the first time in your life pumpkin" Kim winced visibly when Shego mentioned that particular night, she was still really ashamed of how she behaved; once she went back from the adrenaline rush and finally processed the whole confession and the kiss later in the dance floor with Ron she felt a strange pain in her chest.

Looking at it with normal eyes she felt weird, she saw how she have behaved when she was angry and could do nothing but to be worried about what she have done to her rival; in her anger she have done something she have promised never to do, she went beyond simple justice, it was only revenge, she wanted to hurt Shego just because she have bee hurt and she wasn't even the one who was guilty, Shego have been in the dark the whole time too but she have been there and she unleashed her anger on Shego.

She have been feeling guilty, ashamed and so many other things thinking about what she have done to Shego, anybody else would have died from the electric shock, it had been a miracle that only her hair had been the victim, but there have always been a question, what if? What if Shego died? What if Shego suffered from paralysis and many more; Kim even had a nightmare where she killed Shego and enjoyed it.

When Shego simply disappeared she almost went hysteric thinking about disasters, she have even asked Wade to check if Shego have went into a hospital but there was nothing; little by little her fears have disappeared with school and being Ron's girlfriend, but looking at the woman in front of her brought back all of those insecurities and fears.

Watching Shego talking so viciously and with venom in her voice mentioning that night made something inside Kim to clench something fierce leaving her speechless, the silence was not really long once a voice clearly changed the subject much to Kim's relief.

"Shego? Is that you?" The Japanese man said surprised walking behind Kim and approaching the now short haired villain, of was that now ex-villain?

"Woah, Star boy, what the fuck are you doing in this place?" Shego was surprised of finding Kazuya in here of all places, she have almost forgotten that part of her life and felt a strong déjá-vu coming to her just by watching the young man.

"Well, I work here, most important, what are YOU doing here?" Kazuya asked clearly surprised of finding the slightly younger girl in the moon.

"Doy that was obvious, well if you want to know my former boss had the bright idea of stealing whatever junk they had in this place"

"What do you mean by former? You are not working with Drakken anymore?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what the word former means princess, and yes, working with the asshole was too much of a headache to go on"

"I always knew you could do better than being a simple sidekick for him"

"Watch it Star boy I was not a sidekick but a partner and bodyguard"

"Do you too know each other?"

"We go way back buffoon, are we over with ten questions? I'm freaking tired of all this shit and want to go back to the blue planet over there and forget all this at once so move on pumpkin" Shego said ready to walk back to the ship and get back into her lazy days, heck, she could even visit her mom.

"Not so fast Shego, you are still a wanted criminal"

"Kim" Shego said, it was so very weird for her to use her name in that way that it made Kim pay attention "the only thing I have done so far is get illegally into this place, the most they could do to me is to pay to avoid jail, all my warrants are off and I'm not wanted for anything, I'm not in the mood of this shit so move out of the way, if you want to arrest Drakken which by the way is still being looked by probably all the law enforcement groups in Earth is probably lost somewhere in this place, thanks and good bye" Shego said finishing her heated rant and probably would have walked away considering how shocked both Kim and Ron were at those moment if it weren't for a certain action that made the entire Center to shake "what the fuck was that?"

"All security members are to report to sector E, this is a red code, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill" the voice, obviously female gave the message through the speakers making three pairs of eyes to be fixed on the muss hued ex-villain.

"What? Don't look at me, I already told you I quit, and Drakken is to idiot to do something like this, he is obviously not worth a red code"

"Whatever it is it seems this is too serious, Shego, I know what you think of being a hero but in this moment it would be better having your help, I have a bad feeling of all this" Kazuya said while Kim and Ron were ready for action, but since they didn't know where exactly sector E was located they were waiting for their guide; Shego meanwhile was having a battle in her mind before releasing a sigh and agreeing with the man.

"Damn you Star boy, alright, just because is you, but this is the last time I do something like this" both knew it won't be the last time, just like Shego said they went way back "what the fuck are you waiting for, move!" she said before Kazuya grinned at her words before sprinting in direction of sector E.

--

If they had no idea of what could wait for them it was very clear after watching the bodies of people knocked out, at least they hoped they were unconscious; they arrived at a battle zone already, the sounds of guns firing at weird creepy guys all wearing robes and hoods jumping from here to there attacking a guard with close attacks, be it kicks or fists.

"Hey, you idiot!" Shego said in a loud voice calling the attention of one hooded guy receiving a punch in the gut that made him take a couple of steps back "I don't know who the hell you are but I'm going to kick your ass" she said already looking the other three reinforcements get into battle with one or two of these mysterious guys; she remembered Kazuya being a very good martial artist and with his altered human situation he was more than enough to defeat opponents, Kim was Kim Possible of all things, if she could hold her own with Shego then she could with everybody, at least that what the redhead thought, while Stoppable… it was a miracle he was still alive so far running away from one of those guys before tripping over something, Shego would swear it was a shadow and the only good thing that came fro that was to take out the robe from the guy revealing a really creepy disguise; they were completely red, all their tight armor was red and the helmet was the face of a demon it seemed, they were ugly but the message was clear now.

"Are they Jin-Dogma?"

"Don't screw up with me star boy, you kicked the ass of those guys several years ago, whoever these guys are they are obviously only cannon fodder"

"Well, for being cannon fodder they fight better than any henchmen I have ever fought" Kim said being back to back with Shego after defeating two of those weird demon guys but they were being circled now that all the guards were unconscious but before they could continue four guards went flying after a hangar door exploded from the inside.

"Do you know what's in there star boy?" Shego asked more than a little curious now that the henchmen were stepping back in clear signal of respect or fear.

"That's a restricted area, only a special team of researchers and mister Engel had access to it" the man said waiting for whoever did that to appear.

"Well, not anymore, seems like Doctor D was not the only one interested in what was in the moon" just as Shego finished her sentence two pair of steps could be heard and from the smoke two silhouettes were outlined, a pair of steps and they were distinguished from the other people they have fought, they weren't humans; oh sure, they resembled humans, but the human fly, it was like if someone had mixed a human body with a dragonfly; both of them were exactly the same, the same insect-like face with a mouth full of sharp teeth and antennae, the same armored body and the same pair of wings like those of dragonflies, but one was red and the other blue "star boy!"

"Yes!" Kazuya waved his arms over his head before getting into his battle stance, but instead of attacking he put his hands together over his chest and turning them a belt appeared on his chest "Henshin!" he screamed making the belt open up and a fan started to turn around being engulfed in a light and the armor materialized on him complete with scarf "Kamen Rider Super-1!"

"Ri…der" the blue dragonfly said jumping into his direction to start their fight leaving the red one to the other three, it seemed that their priority was Kazuya and in the blink of an eye the monster started his attack hitting Ron directly in the face sending him flying; Kim tried to use a combination of kicks but even though all struck her target the dragonfly didn't even move from where he was.

"Now that's a tough armor" Shego said to herself finally seeing the portfolio the monster had in his hands, whatever it was must be extremely valuable to do this attack in the moon "Kimmie! Take the portfolio from him!" quickly watching at the other fighter she could see he was evenly matched and Super-1 couldn't be of much use in that mission.

"That's what I'm trying, but this thing acts like if it was nothing" and it was true, he was even ignoring Kim like if it was being hit by a fly or something, bad example Shego knew that so quickly gathering the power thanks for that meteor she was ready for a blast.

"Outta the way Kimmie!" she said while the redhead barely had time to jump out of the way of a powerful blast of plasma, now that they weren't under the atmosphere Shego was capable of gathering energy at an incredible pace since the UV rays and all the glorious rays of the sun were pure; the blast hit the chest of the dragonfly sending it flying and the portfolio went open sending what was inside at Kimmie's feet, it was a metal belt slightly similar to the one of Kazuya, but the design was really different, it was also oval but had two fins up and down like if it was spinning, in the center it had a black gem on it "what? A rider belt?"

Shego barely said that before the dragonfly went back into his feet and tried to reach for it at the same time as Kim but both of them were suddenly victims of a strong electric shock coming from the belt and after a quiet scream from the creature and one very audible from Kim both were sending flying in opposite directions from the force of the belt.

"KP!" Ron said going in the direction of his girlfriend to see how hurt she was, thankfully she was still conscious and alive except for a little burn mark in her cheek due to the electric shock; Kim by her part was thinking that maybe that was a small comparison to what she did to Shego and shuddered to think of what all those volts through her body would have done to her, this probably was nothing compared to that.

The belt by then had dropped at Shego's feet and this one was not sure if to make a go for it or leave it there, but the dragonfly was seemingly unaffected by the electric shock and was ready to do another dive for it, with a split second decision classic of Shego she took the belt from the floor and put it on her own waist without adverse effects before a green light began to surround her, all the action in the sector suddenly stopped while Shego had a concentration look on her face and being straight she crossed looks with the dragonfly before smirking.

"Henshin" Shego said softly while the light exploded around them.

_--_

_A/N: Hope you liked the first chap and hope you want to see what will follow up after this cliffhanger, what will happen to Shego? Like we didn't know already right? Stay tuned to see her kick some monster butt; and now with some explanation in the appendix._

**Kamen Rider: **_Literally means Masked Rider, it is the name given to this warriors having special abilities, they all have different aspects but something almost all of them have in common is the belt device they use to transform and the signature final attack Rider Kick, they are incredibly popular in Japan and other parts of Japan being around for decades._

**kamen Rider Super-1:**_ The seventh installation of the series Kamen Rider of the year 1980, Oki kazuya is this Kamen Rider, he was changed into an altered human to withstand the enviroment of space and make his dream of reaching the stars a reality._

_Don't forget to leave a review, I will love to hear your comments and ideas, see ya soon guys._


	2. A New Path is Open

_Well, hello there and welcome to the new episode of The Legend of the Riders; I really want to say thank you to all that read the first chapter and a free cookie to all those that reviewed, is chocolate chip, hope you don't mind; now I want to say I was happy that so may people liked this rather bizarre crossover, now I'm more than ready to get on with this._

_I would like to take the cahnce to answer those reviews here if you don't mind so here we go:_

**soulman3:**_ Thank you, it is always so hard to make a good start in astory so since I'm out of that we'll go to the interesting points hopefully._

**knightrider: **_I'm also a huge fan of the riders and also a KP too, the story will have romance but I cannot tell you in which way because it will be a surprise and a part of the plot, but I can tell you that I'm also a KIGO fan, not that I'm saying this the best way, I can completely understand your point about the pairing but I'll try to do something interesting about it here, hope you will keep on reading._

**xxDark Angel Babyxx: **_Well, as you can see here it is the next part of the fic._

**vampknight364: **_Don't wait anymore 'cause it is here, hope you like this chapter too._

_Now onwards with the story okay?_

**Disclaimer:** The same as the first chapter.

--

_"KP!" Ron said going in the direction of his girlfriend to see how hurt she was, thankfully she was still conscious and alive except for a little burn mark in her cheek due to the electric shock; Kim by her part was thinking that maybe that was a small comparison to what she did to Shego and shuddered to think of what all those volts through her body would have done to her, this probably was nothing compared to that._

_The belt by then had been dropped at Shego's feet and this one was not sure if to make a go for it or leave it there, the dragonfly was seemingly unaffected by the electric shock and was ready to do another dive for it, with a split second decision classic of Shego she took the belt from the floor and put it on her own waist without adverse effects before a green light began to surround her, all the action in the sector suddenly stopped while Shego had a really concentrated look on her face and standing up straight she crossed looks with the dragonfly before smirking._

_"Henshin" Shego said softly while the light exploded around them._

**The Legend of the Riders**

**A New Path is Open**

Inside the light the belt started to change forms, it lost the fins and the oval shape to resemble more a rectangle with the gem now being bright green, the metal now was black with tribal-like bright green lines around; the lights began to change into all kind of colors before stopping at green once again and get into the gem.

Just as the light show finished also Shego went into a transformation apparently, all her body was now enveloped by a skin thigh suit just like her usual harlequin one but being plain olive green; her boots and gloves morphed into new metallic looking ones being completely black, the gauntlets also seemed slightly thicker with the tips as claws as normal but then things were different; her chest was encased in a really futuristic, and very cool as Ron would say black armor with the same tribal like design in bright green around and Shego's face was now inside a helmet, but unlike Kazuya it didn't have the motif of a insect; it had wide eye-like bright green visors with a silver mouthpiece, the helmet was black with a single silver horn-like crown in the forehead.

Everything was silent for a few seconds seeing the transformation of the villain being awed at the difference and the air that Shego had around her being imposing, but something was weird, Shego wasn't moving, her face was downwards still looking at the floor.

It seemed the time to watch her was over because all the red henchmen were now ready to attack Shego with one of them doing a punch at her, in that moment Shego reacted dodging the attack retaliating with a knee sending the henchman flying into a wall making an imprint on it, Shego quickly dispatched two others with a claw move displaying her strength; while before they had trouble fighting against two or three of them she was kicking their butt completely, it was a one-sided battle with this new power Shego summoned; the red dragonfly could probably see that also because it jumped into the fray hitting Shego in the back with one of his claws.

Recovering her stability she turned around to dodge the incoming claw swipe counterattacking with a kick at the chest of the monster quickly taking charge with a knee attack and a punch directly at the face now making real damage, it seemed the belt increased her already great strength; by his side Super-1 was having as much success with his opponent as Shego and was quickly wearing him out for one last attack.

Kim was this time looking at both fights at the sides, what once seemed a really hard fight was now turning into a simple matter of time before both dispatched the dragonflies, her hand was still numb after trying to get the belt, it was a strange feeling, to not be able to do what Shego just did, she didn't even feel a shock for what it seemed and now this, also the shock itself, why she was shocked and not Shego? She was supposed to do anything; she was Kim Possible after all.

With one mighty kick by the part of both Riders the dragonflies went sent flying crashing against each other in the air falling to the ground; with their opponents down Kazuya and Shego were now side by side knowing well what was next to finish this.

Shego put her hand on the gem in her belt sending a bolt of power into her helmet, her horn suddenly opened up into five like a spring resembling a lotus while the energy accumulated there and went into her leg then jumping at the same time as Kazuya.

"Rider Moon Surface Kick!" said Kazuya in the air while Shego still silent simply did the same movement as Kazuya being a jumping side kick, but unlike Kazuya's kick that send the blue dragonfly flying Shego struck her target bouncing on his chest doing a summersault backwards, the power stored in her leg seemed to leave a crack on the dragonfly showing a light like if he have been pierced by her power; the red dragonfly shook in agony before falling down stiff as a board and at the same time as the blue one exploded in a small fire finally ceasing to exist.

To say it was impressive it was going lightly, but Kim was not exactly impressed or in awe or with her jaw hanging down, no, she was being herself now that the crazy things have been assimilated by her mind.

"You… you just killed them! As easy as that! You just killed those things!" Even thought her moral compass had been fried for a little bit that night she have been back in action at full force and she couldn't believe what they have done, that was murder, as simple as that.

"Sadly yes, but it was a decision we had to take, it was them or us" Kazuya said while his rider suit disappeared looking slightly sad at the teen hero.

"How can you take this so lightly? You just killed it, maybe it wasn't entirely human but it was alive"

"Don't you think I know that? This wasn't my first fight as a rider, and they were trying to kill us all too, it was the only thing we could have done to stop them" Kazuya seemed to lose some of his good nature, it was true that it could be called murder and it didn't make him feel fine, but it was the life of everyone that was in the center in the line, he just couldn't risk it; it could be called the Rider curse, one was always pushed into fights, and one could only fight to survive and to protect others.

Kazuya knew well about fights, against Dogma and Jin Dogma, how everyone who helped him become the prototype to go into space was killed and how he learned martial arts to fight in their memories and their dreams, now in front of him it seemed that a new warrior had been blessed and cursed, and it pained him that it had been Shego of all, he could still remember how she was in her hero days, how they met for the first time and saved each other lives that day.

"Let it go" They heard the voice of Shego, her suit disappeared in a small flash of light around her body and the normal catsuit appeared with the belt still around her waist before this one disappeared too, vanishing like fog "what's done is done, those fuckers are dead and we are alive, deal with it princess, you would have to do that if you were capable of using the belt" Shego said rolling her eyes, of course she was curious about the reason she was capable of doing it, maybe the whole green light had to do with it considering her physiognomy.

"Any idea what those insect were? Besides being strange insect-kinda-monster things?" Ron said changing quickly the conversation to avoid any confrontation or anger, although he just did it by reflex, his monkey kung fu powers were as chaotic as him and they came to work at every strange occasion.

"Your guess is as good as… mine" Shego started to slur her words, and why was the room spinning? She felt so weak while a little before she was at her strongest and just like that the world turned black.

--

The world was such an incredibly big place now that the road was letting him go anywhere he wanted, there was so many things to see and to understand, so many things to learn, it wasn't that bad a decision when all the Lord things were finally stopped almost two years ago.

And one of the things Ashihara Ryo have always loved was the food on this constant travel, everywhere he went he found something new to eat, and while it wasn't the purpose of his travels it was really a good add-on.

Taking another bite of his sausage Ryo understood why the Germans were so proud of them, there was in any shape and size he could imagine, and lunch with sausage and some local beer was the greatest so far that week.

Being a swimmer and a sportsman in general Ryo knew that eating so many things and not paying much attention to his body could be bad, but with the weird anatomy he had thanks to that Agito seed helped him burn calories really fast.

Leaning against his bike on the streets of Munich Ryo was thinking of sending a postal to Kazuki, the boy was growing well even though his parents were killed at the hands of the Urchin Lord, and Ryo avenged them gaining someone who understood him in the process; sadly the idea of the postal was vanished when he saw three guys with a suit and sunglasses walk to him, they were nothing else but agents of some organization, maybe INTERPOL?

"Are you by any chance Ryo Ashihara?" The man asked in almost perfect Japanese, although he made the mistake of changing the order of his names, weird but nothing unusual.

"Yeah, that's me, what's the matter? Something happened?" Asked Ryo finishing quickly his lunch, things were getting stranger.

"There is no problem with you Ryo-san, you can relax, we represent a group that is really interested in your help seeing that you were part in protecting Japan and the world a couple of years ago as a certain green beast" Ryo's eyes widened a bit at those words, the only people that knew he could transform were only a little bunch and he knew they wouldn't open their mouth.

"Who are you?"

"We are Global Justice"

--

Bistro La Selle was looking as normal as every other day, well, as normal as a restaurant were the usual ZECTER belt wearers, or at least those that survived liked to spend some time, he had walked by here a couple of times since those days but besides the tofu cook-out rematch he had with Tendou (in which he won again to the astonishment to everyone) he had been avoiding this place for quite some time, now it was due one last visit for now.

Opening the door he found out a small girl and a guy with a hat already in eating and Yaguruma rolled his eyes recognizing him, after all once he had kicked that fool's ass, the chopsticks fumbling indicated that he had been recognized by that guy.

"Yaguruma-san, welcome, what would you like to eat?" Before Daisuke could say a thing the owner of the Bistro acknowledged him as any other costumer.

"I came for the belt I left here" Yaguruma said with his trademark cold and aloof voice, not even recovering his sanity could change his attitude now, he enjoyed more being like this, it was more freedom walking the path of hell and heaven.

Now Yaguruma had a new mission, and he was not going to let his Aibo's memory to be ruined, he had decided to walk a new path, maybe it was time to start being more like his old self.

--

She have been sleeping since the time they left the Moon, she didn't even move in those whole 12 hours since the belt activation and Kim was still thinking about all the clues and hints they have gathered from that one fight; they had no suspects to bring to justice, minutes after the demise of the dragonflies the red henchmen simply dissolved, it was really icky to see them turn into a pool of goo, it reminded Kim too much of Drakken and the syntho-hottie Eric to feel okay with it.

Ron for his part was looking at Kim walk from one point of the living room to the other mildly amused at how riled up she was with the conclusion of their last adventure, seeing her like that was not the most entertaining thing but there was nothing good on TV; her natural Kim-ness was right up the scale with the questions the fight left, not even Doctor Drakken, who have been found out hiding under a desk sucking his thumb and in fetal position, have been capable of saying something, the only thing they were capable of getting from him was that those things were behind a door and he though they were going to kill him, he didn't even ask for Shego before the police took him away to a safe cell.

There seemed to be too many questions and nobody had any idea of what was going on, Kazuya was still in the Moon seeing that everything was okay in the center, with the last development things weren't that safe but they though that with the sudden disappearance of the belt everything would a little less exciting up there.

Mister Engel had refused to say what was going on and he was more worried about where their research was, obviously they couldn't tell him since the belt had disappeared, probably inside Shego's body; what were they doing with something like that in the Moon? And what were they going to do with all these happening now? Will other insect-like monsters attack?

"Are you sure it is okay of having Shego here? I mean, this is Shego we are talking about, the she-devil! And a monkey! Well, not a monkey but she is evil" Ron said his worries to his girlfriend trying to make some talk.

"I don't think so, I mean, if Shego is so evil then why would she help us? Besides, you hear her, she quit, she is not working with Drakken anymore and she fought with us in the Moon not against us, she is clearly not that evil"

"Do you trust her that much?"

"I… Shego doesn't tell lies, she is always so truthful"

"You are still thinking about the prom night?"

"Well… how couldn't I? I… I was this close to killing her, if it wasn't for her own powers she would have died there!"

"KP, it wasn't your fault" The blonde boy was used to the talk by now, he remembered one night when Kim called him after having a rather realistic nightmare. Softly embracing his girlfriend he tried to lend hi shoulder to the hero, it seemed that even though Kim was the one who won that day she received a huge injury, there was a scar that would take long to heal.

"Kimmie! Could come here please?" The voice of Kim's mother took their attention making them walk up the stairs of the Possible house, her mother's voice had some urge in it, want it or not it made Kim slightly nervous.

"What's the sitch mom?" She asked once going into the guest room of the house, Ann had been doing a quick check-up on Shego when her daughter had called her, her last adventure had took a weird turn and now she was needed to see if Shego would be alright.

"Kimmie, Shego's skin coloration has been green since you met her right?"

"Yes mom, why do you ask for, is Shego okay?"

"Well, that depends on what is alright in this situation" Ann said confusing both teenagers stepping into the room, there, in the bed was Shego but something was amiss and it made Kim gasp in surprise; She wasn't green anymore.

--

_A/N: I think the end came as a surprise to all, why Shego lost her skin color? Will it have something to do with the belt, and what's going on in the world? GJ, riders, monsters, secrets, and in the middle of the secret of the belt of the moon, how will Kim find answers to all this questions?_

_Hope you liked the chapter, and Shego's Rider form is a suit lightly based on different riders, Kiva, Faiz, Agito, Kabuto and others, which has some meaning in the story, hope you liked the abilities of Shego while being a Rider, the name will appear later on with new enemies and other riders joining the fray; hope you keep reading and reviewing, thank you and see ya soon in the next chapter._

_Next Chapter: Shego wakes up to see her body changes, but a new enemies get to middleton in search of her power, meanwhile, several riders get into motion in the new battle; a new student gets to Middleton High School what is the secret behind her belt? And something dark falls into Yamanouchi and a blue rider appears to try and save the students._

**Kamenopedia: **_This is how I'm going to call this section talking about the different Kamen Rider related information on the fic, hope you guys like it._

**Sou Yaguruma: **_From Kamen Rider Kabuto, originally the user of TheBee but after being kicked out of ZECT he felt into madness finally finding the ZECTER hopper and gaining the power of the Kick Hopper form, he walks the path of darkness, mentally unstable at first he finds Kageyama, also wearer of the TheBee and after saving him they both are now the Hoppers, Kick and Punch, fighting equally against other riders and worms (the enemies), but after Kageyama slowly turning into a native-like Worm he asks to get killed before he loses control of his form; Yaguruma accepts his request and in the epilogue he holds the dying form of Kageyama while looking at the star that made them stop walking the path of darkness; Yaguruma and kageyama had a really strong bond, almost like brothers._

**Ashihara Ryo: **_Former swimmer star, Ryo has an accident surivivng thanks to him transforming into Kamen Rider Gills, the problem is that Gills is not a suit or a power up like other riders but instead a full mutation like Kamen Rider Amazon, due to this he acts compeotely wild and savage on his transformed form and people gets scared after seeing him, this makes a very isolated person after being rejected by people close to him only adding to his lust of battle._


	3. New Life, New Belts

_And here we go!_

_Man, that must have been the longest writer's block I ever had; but is over at last, with a chapter I think went well, although for a lot of you would have preferred a more action packet chapter; but I hope you like this; it shows a little more of the universe where this story is getting into, tell me what you think of it, now to answer the reviews I got the last time._

**_knightrider: _**_Well, I tried to keep this thing in the feeling of the Kamen Rider franchise and one of the things they always do is put a small spoiler at the end of the chapter, sorry if you didn't like it but I think it is something that makes it more Kamen in feeling, I'll see what I can do._

**_Kamen Rider Chrome: _**_Thanks, I haven't been able to read your stories but is something I should do soon, maybe it will help me make this better and better, hope you enjoy this one; and for Shego's rider form I have some names in the bowl to choose from, some of them are Ryusei and Infinite._

**_knockout: _**_Well, sadly, TheBee is used for people who work in ZAFT only, you see TheBee chooses the next commander of the SHADOW unit, although you gave me a huge idea with your comment, thank you, now I have something to do and a surprise for later on, enjoy the next chapter._

_Well, that's all, just a few things more; first, I have been watching Decade, and the idea of alternative worlds made me think, I won't use that but it certainly helped me do a couple of things here, fix some there, the usual._

_Last, this series even has an opening now XD! Although it is only written but the song is Journey through the Decade by Gackt, the official theme of Kamen Rider Decade, hope you enjoy it._

_-----_

**With one mighty kick by the part of both Riders the dragonflies went sent flying crashing against each other in the air falling to the ground; with their opponents down Kazuya and Shego were now side by side knowing well what was going to happen, and how it was going to end.**

**Shego put her hand on the gem in her belt sending a bolt of power into her helmet, her horn suddenly opened up into five pieces like a spring resembling a lotus while the energy accumulated there and went into her leg then jumping at the same time as Kazuya.**

**"Rider Moon Surface Kick!" said Kazuya in the air while Shego still silent simply did the same movement as Kazuya being a jumping side kick, but unlike Kazuya's kick that send the blue dragonfly flying Shego struck her target bouncing on his chest doing a summersault backwards, the power stored in her leg seemed to leave a crack on the dragonfly showing a light like if he have been pierced by her power; the red dragonfly shook in agony before falling down stiff as a board and at the same time as the blue one exploded in a small fire finally ceasing to exist.**

_Do you know who protects us from the darkness?_

_Always there._

_Always in the shadows._

_Putting their lives in the edge of death for all of us._

_Fighting like mighty gods._

_Always there, generation after generation always protecting._

_This is the story of warriors and saviors._

_New fighters joining the battle in the name of those behind them._

_A ticket from time._

_A musical instrument._

_A flashing cell._

_An armored beetle._

_And a woman with the greatest power of them all._

_This is…_

**The Legend of the Riders**

Head throbbing, that was the first thing she felt when she came back from the sweet darkness of sleep; it was not a huge headache like the ones she got from several overdrinking nights when she was younger, thankfully she wasn't that stupid anymore, she learned the hard way that mixing alcohol and plasma surges over 300 C° was no way of having fun.

Shego blinked several times trying to get the color spots away from her eyes which wasn't exactly an easy task, she was feeling slightly tired, somehow drained of her usual energy; although she wasn't someone who was jumping on the ball of her feet wanting something to do like a certain annoying preppy teenage heroine she was used to having too much energy, having to burnt it through training.

Remembering the redhead brought back a shot of pain running through her still injured back, Dr. Drakken told her that it was a ghost pain, something that it was only in her mind, but damn, it still hurt from time to time, specially when the girl-next-door looking redhead appeared on her mind, she felt the shock on her back, a psychological problem without doubt that Shego had to work on it later.

For now the important thing was to finally get out of bed and see the results by herself of the attack of those stupid insect-looking monsters, last thing she remembered was her opponent exploding and then nothing; sighing, Shego remembered the rush of power when she activated the belt, if that happened every time for Star Boy, Minami and the rest of them it was no wonder they had such big confidence when battling their opponents.

Shaking her head to get rid of the rest of her mental webs sending her now shorter black hair in all directions Shego felt herself regaining her wits finally placing her feet on the ground and taking a look around the room, flinching and grimacing at the same time due to the color and furniture.

"Oh God, kill me now, what is this? Is like if you combined a Disney Princess with an MTV idiot!" The ex-green skinned woman said snarling at the pink walls and the boy-band posters, seriously, there was only one girl who could have that kind of taste in decoration, Kimberly; Shego was not in the mood to trade banters with the redhead so she simply turned around in the direction of the window with all the intention of getting away as far as she could but something at the corner of her eye made her turn around.

There, in the mirror was her own image, but something extremely wrong; instead of green pasty skin what was looking at her right now was a woman with healthy slightly tanned skin.

"WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!?"

(The Opening begins while the music start; five figures stand inside a hollow warehouse in their Rider form, the features can be barely seen due to the camera is unfocused on purpose, each have different looks)

_I look up at the stars,_

(Kim and Shego are on the rooftop of a skyscraper)

_Various sagas are shining,_

(Scenes of the three seasons are shown in mirrors appearing in the air around them)

_Just like the constellations,_

(The image of past Riders appear like memories inside a crystal cube)

_Only by connecting them to lines does the legend start._

(A little girl looking exactly like Kim as a kid is shown holding the cube with sad eyes)

_Aurora, go through the flickering dimensions,_

(Four shadows hold up their transforming devices while Shego opens her eyes looking at a mirror showing her Rider form)

_Dive into that straying world._

(Yaguruma, Takumi, Minami, Ryo and other riders appear around the world ready to fight)

_On the road, everyone is in the middle of a journey,_

(Shego runs in her bike at all speed while other four people follow her in their own)

_To find the real self,_

(Shego transformed is seen practicing her fighting moves while monsters circle her)

_The road will probably continue to change toward a new dawn,_

(The five Riders with Team Possible appear fighting against a horde of monsters in the middle of shoots, explosions and sparks)

_Be witness to it,_

(Kim and a horned black armored demon are fighting while Shego in Rider form runs at them jumping up)

_Journey through the Decade._

(Shego does the Rider kick not showing who she was attacking; then the title appears showing the logo of the story)

**Chapter 3: New Life, New Belts**

"Alright Shego, nothing is happening, you are still probably dreaming, yeah, that is right, you are still in a fucking strange dream, nothing will happen, you only have to wake up and you'll go back to the real world" Shego kept saying to herself while she had her eyes closed trying not to see anything around her; it must had to be a dream due to two reasons; one, she was in the room of the number one goody-two-shoes of the world, Kim Possible, how that could happen? Last time she heard the redhead hated her so it was not possible she was right then in the room of the heroine; reason number two, she had lose her usual skin tone, although she could live with it perfectly, it was once a recurrent daydream when she was in high school, and sometimes when she saw other people's skins.

One of the reasons she accepted her job with Drakken was that he understood perfectly how she felt about being different; sure, he was goofy, and an idiot but he wasn't that bad, sadly it was that same reason (being an idiot) that finally broke the camel's back and made her quit, speaking of which, she'll have to give her formal resignation letter on person, she'll have to check on him at the jail probably knowing Dr. D's luck.

While Shego was lost in her own ruminations the door of the room opened up walking inside a redhead, although not the one Shego was expecting; at the sound of the door the former green colored woman turned around trying to recognize the familiar older woman looking back; she had it at the tip of her tongue finally snapping her fingers finding in her memory who the woman was.

"So, you must be Kim's mother, isn't it?" Dr. Possible blinked once slightly surprised about finding the brunette up and talking, she have prognosticated another two or three hours of her being asleep but quickly regained her calm.

"Indeed I am, and you shouldn't be up right now, you have been unconscious for more than ten hours" Anne Possible said with all the calm in the world, after all she was a doctor, and a brain surgeon at that so of course she knew how to keep calm no matter what, including dealing with super villains in the room of her only daughter; Shego was mighty surprised at that, normally when people looked or talked with her they were always showing some kind of emotion, usually not very good ones, that the older redhead could act like that meant that or she was very good hiding them or simply was too desensitized to weird things, Shego was considering the second taking on account who her family was.

"Believe me, I am fine right now, my body has a very good healing process" the brunette said shrugging her shoulders, she had a black look in her face with just a little hint of awkwardness, she wasn't in the mood to going back to her usual look of boredom or her trademark scowl, she was feeling tired, emotionally tired for that; she wasn't in the mood for masks and all that nonsense right now.

"Even thought, I am the doctor right now and I need to do a quick checkup to you and see if there is anything abnormal"

"First of all, I am already abnormal enough so you will have a hard time trying to discern anything on the normal scale, and two, no way in hell you are going to check me up, I had my share of doctors already so don't even get close to me with that in mind"

"This is something I have to do and I'll be the judge to that opinion of abnormal you have young lady, and one more thing, watch your language while in this house Shego" Dr Possible said with a no-nonsense voice and a pretty maternal look in her eyes that made Shego square her shoulders unconsciously.

"Yes ma'am" Shego said chastised with just one look, but inside Shego was wondering how in the name of hell mothers could scare and instance order in younger people with just that kind of look, it must have to be in their genes, a mother was a scary being; with that battle lost Shego sit down on the bed once more waiting for the redheaded doctor to get things in order for a quick checkup "but no needles" Shego said slightly petulant and it made Anne smile a little bit, it was amazing how different the woman not only looked different from the photographs and videos she have seen before, but also she wasn't acting like she thought at first.

Anne Possible was not a bad mother, or at least she tried as hard as she could to not be like that; it had been a really hard decision to let her bubble-butt go out there into the world to fight criminals and wannabe-conquerors, it was not only frightening but it made her doubt her own abilities as a parent, after all, what mother would like to see her daughter do those things? Like falling out of a plane without a parachute or jump around deadly lasers, she had to learn to relax and trust in Kim but it was a hard process, specially considering the now slightly tanned woman sitting in front of her.

She have seen how those two fought with each other after asking Wade for some proofs that her daughter was okay fighting against the super powered woman, and she had her doubts about how much Shego put into those fights, some of those archives have been quite interesting showing her how powerful the woman was and how much damage she could do to reinforced steel, that her little bubble-butt could withstand the full power behind each and one of those hits was not something she could believe, no matter how strong a person without powers could be there was a limit; there was no doubt that Shego was not fighting all out every time she saw the little redhead, but why?

Looking at the woman now she just couldn't see her as a raging maniac or a psychopath, nothing close to that, she seemed fairly normal, for what she have seen she was imagining some maniac woman wanting to destroy everything in her path, but now face to face the woman seemed tired, she wasn't a psychologist but she was sure it was emotionally tired, she seemed to need a long relaxing vacation and for what Kim could tell her in the moments before her bizarre break down the woman could be thinking the same thing.

The check up was just checking her pressure, her eyes, heart rhythm, things that any doctor could do no matter the specialty.

"Why are you doing this?" Shego asked surprising the older woman, she was seriously puzzled about her actions, and it was clear in her eyes.

"What do you mean with that?"

"I am your daughter's worst enemy, I have tried to kill her countless times and here I am, in your daughter's room being check up if I'm fine by her mother?"

"Shego, I AM a doctor, no matter who you are or what you have done, the one thing you should always do as a doctor is helping everyone without distinction, that you could be a criminal or Kim's best friend shouldn't matter to me"

"But aren't you afraid of me and what could I do to you? I'm pretty sure you know who I am and what I can do"

"Are you trying to make me stop helping you with that explanation?"

"No, but…"

"And I know what you can do, but what you are capable of doing and what you can do are two different things" Anne said looking directly into Shego's eyes.

"Uh?" Was the only thing the brunette could say trying to find heads and tails on what the other woman said a moment ago.

"What I'm trying to say is that I know what you are capable of, I saw one video where you plasma welded through a vault sealed door, and another where you punched through reinforced steel; but, and I repeat but, neither me nor Wade could find one single case where you have killed or left somebody with severe injuries, maybe one or two minor concussions but that's all"

"Wade?"

"Kim's web master, and don't change the topic"

"Alright, you caught me there, but just because I never really injured somebody doesn't mean I'm a saint"

"I know that, you enjoy doing what you want too much to think about what's proper or good, just like your mother; well, seems like you are perfectly healthy" Ann said with a small smile seeing how Shego's eyebrows were scrunched together in thought due to her earlier words.

"How do you know about my mother?" Shego asked rather curious now.

"If you stay here until I sign your check-out I'll tell you an interesting story" the older woman said with a more realistic view of who Shego was, but that was probably due to Shego just recovering her energy, she'll still have to see her grumpy and scowling like Kim have said several times.

"Alright, alright, but I hope the hospital comes with good food" Shego said returning a little of the humor, she was starting to feel 100%.

"Then come downstairs, Kim and you should feel hungry by now" Anne said before stopping, Shego had just slightly trembled, now that was a strange reaction, probably had to do with Kim's strange reactions to the former green skinned thief? So far nobody have told her what exactly have happened between those two, since the encounter between them at the prom night something have changed and was now more curious than ever.

"Alright then, I'll go down in a minute" the woman said but Anne knew better, she was nervous about something.

"You're coming down with me; I will not let you get out through the window and disappear who knows where" Shego flinched slightly at those words, that woman was no fool, obviously considering what her profession was.

"Look, don't take me wrong, I appreciate what you have done to me and that you treat me like a human being, but I just can't go downstairs, there is too many bad blood between Kim and me to make it safe, besides, when I decided to quit with Drakken I promised never to cross paths with her again" interesting, so far the only way Shego referred to her daughter had been by the name, she already knew the habit of giving Kim nicknames, and there was quite the list of them just for the young redhead, but in all this conversation she have been calling her just by her name, there was something quite bad going on.

"Look Shego, you maybe have a bone to pick up with my daughter but as long as you stay under my roof, and believe me, Kim may live here but this house is my husband and mine, you are my guest and patient here so I don't care if you two hate each other, there will be no difference under this roof" Shego had to sigh, this was going to be one of the most awkward days in all her life, damn it all, why she just couldn't say no to this woman? Maybe because she was rather smart and stubborn it seemed, reminded her of her mother, thinking about again, how does she know her mother? With that in mind Shego followed the redheaded woman downstairs, at least she could get Kim freak out telling her she was a guest at her own house; she'll have to start thinking about the script to make her go crazy.

-----

"Wait, wait! Takumi! Where do you think you are going?" A girl with shoulder length hair came out of the dry cleaning store looking at a young man with wavy hair that getting up in a bike.

"I'm going out for a little bit" He answered placing the bike helmet over his head, his current motorcycle was good, but he still missed from time to time the AutoVajin, that robot was crazy as hell and sometimes did more damage than good but it had great speed.

"We are still open, you just can't go out like that whenever you want" Mari was really holding her temper, why did always Takumi had to make her angry? Since they knew each other they often clashed against each other or had a good laugh, it was a rather strange partnership at the beginning.

Although Takumi had been rather reluctant to follow her and use the Faiz Gear he had turned into her best friend, even after discovering his identity as the Wolf Orphenoch it didn't break the bond they had, but he still made her snap.

"If you need help you can call Saya, besides, you have Keitaro and Yuka working" Mari only gave him a half lidded look to tell him 'are you crazy?'

"Keitaro and Yuka work well, but when they are in two different turns, together they burn more clothes than you at the beginning, and I'm not going to call your girlfriend to do the job you are supposed to do" Mari said while Takumi only sighed.

"I'm just going to visit a friend, it won't take long" at the word friend Mari knew what Takumi was going to do.

"Why you didn't say that from the beginning? Don't take long then, is Keitaro's turn to cook" Mari said quickly coming back to the store leaving Takumi more than a little confused, finally shaking his head before heading to the resting place of a good friend.

-----

Meanwhile, somewhere rather far away from Japan, and one of the place we know best called Middleton, a young girl, maybe the age of the rather famous redhead hero that lived there started to look with slight fear at what should be her new school, the girl was using a pair of dark jeans, a wool sweater and had a warm scarf around her neck, her hair was rather short ending slightly over her shoulder; on her hands she had one of the several suitcases her sister had helped her fill with her clothes and different trinkets she have got through the several months since she started going back and forwards through time, the rest of the bags where in the DenLiner.

"Oe, Ryotaro, stop losing time, or do you want me to find the place you'll be living for now on?" she heard a rather strong voice in her head knowing exactly who was communicating with her at that moment.

"But, but, Momotaros, I just… don't go out, I'll do it, just… don't get me into more trouble now" Ryotaro said walking around the streets trying to follow the map her sister made for this day.

"Why are so nervous? You must try to be happier, you'll get to know a lot of people" another voice, more suave appeared.

"Oe, turtle-jerk, don't you mean girls you can flirt with?" Momotaros said starting the fight Ryo knew was going to start any minute; thanks to those four Imagin her life has become a lot more fun and fulfilling, sadly due to them also her life was pull of peril and trouble; Momotaros always looking for a fight which got her always in trouble with bullies, although they tended to run away once they saw her again, Urataros was the lest fighting troublemaker of them all, sadly he was a flirter by nature and an incredible liar capable of getting out of any situation with minimal worries for him, sadly that was not the case with Ryotaro having to survive the aftermath of his conquest nights gaining the reputation in her last school of the perfect playboy-girl; the other two, Kintaros and Ryutaros weren't exactly that calm down, but Kintaros spent his days sleeping or protecting and Ryutaros was still very much a child painting with crayons and making soap bubbles.

With one last sigh and with a headache forming Ryotaro continued her search of her new home.

-----

In the deep mountainous region of Japan are beautiful places where the snow accumulates through the year creating marvelous landscapes more than worth a picture; also there are amazing secrets hidden deep into the mountains.

One of those secrets is an elite school where warriors and spies are trained daily in the secret world that is the ninja way; the name of the school is Yamanouchi, home of the followers of the Monkey, for centuries they have been the protectors of the secrets of the Chinese zodiac energy, more specifically that of the Monkey Mystical Power.

Master Sensei, the oldest of the school and also the strongest is always keeping an eye on his pupils, not only in Japan; he has high hopes in one certain young man in America, the heir of the Monkey Power, sadly he knows that Ronald Stoppable is not going to come to them and spend his days training guarding the power he had been blessed upon; no, the young boy was right now somewhere else, and unless Master Sensei was wrong (which only happened once every 50 years) he would soon in danger along his friends; a huge shadow was falling upon the world, it was slow, but it was definitely there.

For so many times Japan had been the door where evil shadows where stopped before they could get to the world; human organizations like SHOCKER, Smart Brain and Jin-Dogma, but also from supernatural creatures like the Lords, the Undead and the Makamou; the guardians of the world, the Kamen Rider have always stopped the darkness from growing too big and destroying the world; it seemed that this time the darkness was growing everywhere.

Just like that Master Sensei felt it, it was a jolt of electricity running through his body, he could almost feel the evil grin staring at him, and they were here.

"Matsumoto!"

"Master Sensei? Why do you summon me?" the dark haired ninja asked dropping down to the tatami with one knee in the floor in respect to his master.

"Give the alert! Let all the ninjas prepare themselves quickly! Yamanouchi is on siege!" the old man said and the ninja disappeared; Master Sensei was proud of his ninja, but he was not sure if they were good enough to fight back this wave of darkness.

In another part of the forest there was a monster with a perpetual grin on his face hanging downwards from a branch not to far away from the school; in the darkness behind him dozens of red eyes woke up, they were going to get their target, and nothing will stop them.

-----

"So… what happened to Star Boy?" the voice from the green… former green skinned woman filled the sudden silence in the Possible family dinner room; it have only been ten minutes since Shego came down with Anne and both teenagers downstairs were completely shocked how different Shego looked without the tint in her skin; she looked… well, normal; and if Ron's tongue rolling out was any indication, his body and mind agreed that she looked fine.

Dr. Possible had to take off Shego's catsuit when she came to her home; Kim had decided that sending her to a hospital would raise too many questions; after that she decided to dress Shego in some other clothes, knowing that the style of her owns were a little off date for someone younger (although she wasn't sure how much younger the girl was) she asked for Kim's help in that department deciding in a pair of comfortable grey pajama pants and pink tank top that for Kim let her be comfortable; Shego, being a completely different size than the redheaded teenager, specially in the chest part was not wearing them alike Kim, her wider waist made the pants stretch and show her very feminine curves of different parts and the tank top was more tight than she have liked showing a tint of her firm belly; instead of Kim's girl-next-door this was more hot, at least if you asked Ron; but for all his troubles he received a whack on the head from his girlfriend.

But that must have been all the sound for ten minutes because nobody had opened mouth to say something even thought Kim was really curious, but considering the way Shego talked to her in the space station maybe she just better hold up the questions unless she wanted to make Shego mad.

"Uh? Star boy?" Kim said not registering the nickname.

"Yeah KP, you know, the cool guy from space!" Ron said filling the void of silence in his own unique way; it was not that Shego didn't know his name, it was just that it was more fun to simply ignore him and taunt him with that over his head, she was sure that if she ever told him she knew his name he would get an aneurysm from being too happy.

"Oh, you mean Kazuya? He is still in the space center" Kim went quiet there not quite sure if she was in her right to ask her something like that.

"Spit it out Possible, I know you have something on your mind" Shego said in a voice particularly close to snap out, in those moments they were the only three, Anne have went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, the three of them were rather hungry after their little space adventure.

Even though it wasn't visible Kim flinched something fierce on the inside, for as long she have fought the woman she have always called her with a nickname, for Shego to just call her by the last name, it meant… well, Kim was not sure, but it felt weird.

"Why do you look…?"

"Like less than a freak?"

"No! I mean, why you look normal now?" Kim was sure she had said the wrong words again.

"So I was abnormal? Thanks for being so sincere Kim" Shego said with something akin a scowl.

"Yes! I mean, No! I mean… AAARGGGH!" Kim's circuits were about to fry with the kind of mental game Shego was using on her, her head hit hard the table while Shego snickered at the redhead.

"Although seeing you making my daughter loose her center is quite entertaining I'm quite intrigued about your current situation too Shego" Anne said sitting down at the table "if what I know is right your skin changed due to the radiation from the comet that felt upon your backyard, my husband knows more about what happens outside the atmosphere, but medically I'm quite amazed you survived that bombardment of unknown radiation"

"Hell if I know" Shego said honestly, now that the older redhead was asking her she felt she had to be more respectful in her answers, after all she didn't have a thing against her and it seemed the doctor also respected her "I wish I did so I could send a thank you letter to him, hope is not temporal" Shego said looking at her hand.

"Do you still have your… you know, flame thing?" Ron asked once again hitting a rather important point they have forgotten so far.

"You know buffoon, I don't know" Shego said concentrating, years of practice made this a second nature for her, it always felt like she only needed to ignite the spark inside of her somehow, she could probably never explain well how to replicate it, but she could feel the spark, she just needed a mental command and her whole hand was surrounded by green and black plasma energy as hot as an industrial oven "well, watcha think? This girl still has it" Shego said but before any of the other people in the room could comment about it the door ring made act of presence and the older redhead went to answer it; it was obviously not her husband, he was in the space center with the twins.

"Ah, Kim, I think it is for you!" The voice from Anne came from the door making Kim raise an eyebrow, who could possibly be? The answer was right there in their front door in the form of the leader of the biggest crime fighting and anti-terrorism secret organization, Doctor Director.

"Good afternoon Miss Possible, I was hoping I could talk with your current guest" the one eyed woman said making Kim stay in surprise and shock wondering how the woman knew, then she sighed seeing that it was obvious, they lived to know that.

"So, you came here to arrest her for something?" Kim asked more from reflex than anything else but Dr. Director simply smiled, a little bit more and it would have been a smirk.

"I'm afraid not Miss Possible, but I'm only approaching her with a job in mind"

"What was that about a job Cyclops?" the former green skinned woman said coming into view with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"There is a project GJ has in hands right now that is of vital importance and we need your help"

"What kind of project?" Kim asked being more curious than Shego, even though she could see the master thief was slightly hooked to the words of the one eyed woman.

"Is called Rider Project"

-----

_A/N_

Well, there you go, I think this has been the longest chapter of the three, it introduced other characters, put other situations and it was the keystone for the real action, send me your comments, ideas, flames and all the rest of those things you want to do, see ya next time boys and girls.

***alert*spoilers*don't read the next part if you don't wanna know this***

_In the Next Chapter of **The Legend of the Riders:** Kim and Shego go to GJ HQ to learn about the story of the Kamen Rider legend, a huge battle start in Yamanouchi and a new rider appears there; Ryo is sent to Montana in a protection mission, Kick Hopper appears just at the nick of time for a new battle while Shego learns to use her belt; all of this and more in the next chapter **Hymn of Destiny**_

**_Kamenopedia:_**

**_Kotaro Minami: _**_mentioned by Shego at the beginning of the chapter; Minami was first Kamen Rider Black and then Black RX; he is a 19 year-old man who became a cyborg after the Gorgom captured him and his stepbrother Nobuhiko. Using the power of the Kingstone, he shouts "Henshin" and poses to become the mighty **Kamen Rider BLACK**_. _He is referred by Gorgom as "Black Sun". A few years during the events of BLACK RX, Kotaro lives with the Sahara Family and was captured by the Crisis Empire when the Skull Devils were sent to bring him to them. Refusing to side with the Crisis Empire, they shattered his Kingstone into two piece, thus rendering him unable to transform into Kamen Rider BLACK. He was then thrown into outer space, where the sun's radiation mutated his Kingstone and allowing him to evolve into **Kamen Rider BLACK RX.**_

**_Takumi Inui: _**_From Kamen Rider 555; he is a natural Orphenoch, the monsters from that series, usually reluctant at the beginning to be Kamen Rider Faiz he soon begins to fight against the other Orphenochs, he is a **nekojita**, or cat tongue, which means he cannot stand things that are too hot or too cold; when he transform he randomly flicks his wrist becoming his trademark._

**_Mari Sonoda: _**_She was the one who gave Takumi the belt, although she had to convince him to do it, even though when she discovered that Takumi was an Orphenoch she was scared of him she always sees the good in her friends and never stopped being his friend; quite an interesting character, she is not as good hearted as she first seems having some peculiar traits, just like always making fun of Takumi for being a nekojita, although once she tried to find a cure for him._

**_Saya Kimura: _**_She is also a nekojita like Takumi and for a time she was Kamen Rider Delta, but she was killed by an Orphenoch, so, how is possible that Takumi mentions her and Mari says she is Takumi's girlfriend? Hm... Now that's something to investigate later._

**_Keitaro and Yuka: _**_Both are important characters in 555, Yuka is an Orphenoch and Keitaro is a friend of Mari and Takumi being the owner of the Dry Cleaning store they work in, they later on fall in love but sadly Yuka was killed by the police, she is alive too? Now that is mighty strange don't ya think?_

**_Ryotaro Nogami: _**_An extremely unlucky main character of Kamen Rider Den-O, although in this story she seems to be a teenage girl, even though she seems be as unlucky as the original boy one; she is a singularity point, a being that can exist outside time, usually mild mannered, quiet, easily scared and unlucky she still gets into a lot of trouble due to the taros._

**_The Taros_**_: Four Imagin (the monster of Den-O) Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros, these four have different personalities and abilities, being used by Den-O to change forms and destroy other Imagin, they are a group that although not always get along they have Ryotaro's well being in mind... most of the time anyway._

**_SHOCKER: _**_The main enemy in the original series Kamen Rider finally destroyed by Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo._

**_Jin-Dogma: _**_main enemy in the series Kamen Rider Super-1, it means Star Boy kicked their butt._

**_Smart Brain: _**_Main enemy in Kamen Rider 555, they still exist I presume since they were a company instead of a terrorist organization._

**_Lords, Undead and Moakumou: _**_Group of demons that were the enemies in Kamen Rider Agito, Blade and Hibiki in their respective order._


End file.
